The changing tour
by MrsPurdy-Laufeyson
Summary: Based of a role-play by me and someone else from deviantart which is where the story was originally published, completely fictional and unreal but great fun to think of Characters: My chemical Romance- Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Bob Bryar Before people Bitch *someone has* I DO NOT own anyone in this story!..I wish I did but I don't okay so there...done...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was the start of a new tour with the typical waiting game scenario already in play. One band was ready and waiting in the main area of the first hotel they were staying in and the other….Well that was why they were still waiting. The other band hadn't turned up yet even though they were due almost an hour ago. The said band waiting was none other than my chemical romance.

'Geee Babyyyy I'm Hungryyyyy,' Whined frank into the silence tugging at the said singers hand desperately for what felt like the hundredth time that half hour, The only response he got was the same as all the other times, A sigh and a roll of the brown eyes before they settled back on the room door patiently.

'Frank shut up!' Growled Mikey who was sitting next to his brother, ' Gees not going to give in either. Your staying put!'

'He might…' Mumbled Frank slowly looking over at Gerard slowly looking hopeful and pleading.

'No Frank,' Said Gerard carefully and slowly making sure he spoke every syllable properly for fear of stuttering at the look on Franks face at that moment.  
'Pleaseeee….come with me…then you don't have to deal with the awkward meeting!' Pleaded frank getting more desperate and clingy second by second playing his last trump card in the argument knowing Gerard did hate meeting new bands and the awkward seconds that passed during it.  
Just when it looked like Gerard's resolve Mikey cut in quickly not being the only one to recognize the look on Gerard's face at Franks pleading looks and tones, 'No!'

'I've got to do the awkward meeting frank….' Mumbled Gerard looking away from Frank's pleading eyes and Mikey's defiant ones, 'We're supposed to give a good impression….' Both Bob and Ray looked up at this and gave him a disbelieving look.

'Good impression when I fuck out at them…' Mumbled Frank in a disgruntled and annoyed tone dropping the idea of being pleading and sweet entirely, Gerard just sighed again at this sudden but expected change looking up when what he suspected was the other band walked into the room.  
Frank sat there silently as what could only be described as five guys who looked like they'd got lost in a leather store walked in all with a look of terror on their faces.  
'I…erm…Hi…' Stuttered the tallest in the group that could be instantly recognized from descriptions simply by his height as the singer Andy Sixx.

'Hi I'm Mikey,' Said Mikey simply trying to sound as friendly and nice as possible what with the band already looking like they thought something bad was going to happen. Soon following his lead the rest of My chemical romance introduced themselves as did the slightly less terrified new comers. 'Cool,' Smiled Mikey as Black Veil Brides sat down wherever there was room.

Mikey however soon noticed one of the other band members in particular looked nervous and kept looking at Frank and shifting as close as possible to his own band, so quickly he sat next to Gerard whispering in his ear as quietly as possible. Gerard frowned at his brother's words but nodded slowly giving him a nervous nudge and a raised eyebrow as a response.

'Well I can never stop him,' Hissed Mikey quickly trying to hide his fears with anger instead.

'He's worse when I try….but…someone needs too…..that Ashley guy looks like he's going to have a frigging panic attack at this rate!' Gerard hissed back.

Mikey nodded at that but had a response to that, 'He only listens to bob and Bob is busy with Brian so Wait and hope nothing happens!'

Unfortunately Frank just got more and more twitchy standing close to the coffee machine like it was a life line and Ashley got closer to the rest of Black Veil Brides staring at the floor as much as possible. Frank bit down on his hand facing away from everyone knowing if he lost control now they would never forgive him, Thankfully Ashley noticing this gave up trying to stay calm and quickly walked out the room like his life depended on it.

Gerard sighed and looked at Mikey pointedly who just sighed, 'He'll be fine Gerard, Bobs going to be back soon!'' He insisted hoping he was right with this statement. Gerard nodded slowly still looking nervous as Frank slid down the wall groaning no longer concerned about hiding his current state.

Noticing the danger that even that could signal Gerard quickly walked out the room dragging Frank behind him as quickly as he could. They had got half way out the building door without incident when they bumped straight into the person Gerard was moving Frank to avoid, Ashley. Frank looked at Ashley with now pitch black eyes using Gerard as a support watching the other mans eyes widen in fear.

By the time Gerard had a chance to react, both were on the floor and frank had sunk his teeth into Ashley's neck.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
''Ah shit,'' Mumbled Gerard awkwardly just standing there watching as Frank bled Ashley dry of blood as if he had gone in too a trance that he could not wake from. Then suddenly he seemed to realise where he was and rushed forwards trying to pry Frank of the struggling Ashley shouting for Mikey all the while knowing that he probably would need help right about now. Eventually Mikey seemed to hear him and ran out to help his brother swearing loudly at the scene in front of him.  
''Fuck Gerard!''  
''I know!'' Cursed Gerard, ''Now shut up and Help me!'' Mikey rushed forward at that nodding and tried to help Gerard remove Frank from Ashley who was struggling less and less as he had less and less blood in him to keep his heart beating. It was at that moment that the managers of both bands walked down the corridor coming from one of the meeting rooms at the other end of the building.  
''Just great...'' Groaned Mikey sitting on the floor giving up helping Gerard for a second to moan a bit, ''Brian is going to flip!''  
''No shit Sherlock,'' Mumbled Gerard not amused at Mikey's choice to sit down and do nothing at this time of need.  
''We can explain!'' Started Gerard as Bob looked towards the managers and then back at the other guys one by one. ''Actually... no we can't... But yeah,'' He mumbled looking at the floor and avoiding their managers eyes.  
Bob reached forward with a frown on his face and detached Frank from Ashley's now limp body. ''Why couldn't we do that?'' Glared Gerard eyebrows raised watching the scene in front of him.  
''Because your not me,'' stated Bob simply in his usual calm and non emotional voice.  
''No shit...'' Mumbled Gerard as Bob held frank against him to try and prevent him from trying to latch back onto the the un-moving form of Ashley.  
''What the fucking hell guys!?'' Yelled Brian ,the manager of My chemical Romance, in a loud angry and yet very bored tone. ''I'm so sorry, this doesn't usually happen!'' He pleaded turning to Jon the manager of Black veil Brides, His tone suddenly very sorry for itself and a lot more polite.  
''...You said this wouldn't happen...at all...'' Stated Jon slowly as Mikey rushed forward to try and do something about Ashley and his prone form on the blood covered floor.  
''I know..'' Sighed Brian looking more and more annoyed at my chemical romance by the second, ''I didn't think it would...'' At this he turned slowly to Gerard, Mikey and Bob with an angry look back on his face, ''You guys said this wouldn't happen!''  
''I didn't think it would like this!'' Hissed Gerard, ''...It doesn't usually...''  
It was at that moment that Bob let out a loud yelp and shook frank of him not attempting to hold onto him anymore, ''Stop biting!''  
''I'm sorry Jon...'' Sighed Brian slowly, ''I really am...We'll fix this problem!''  
''How?'' Was the quick emotionless response.  
''I'm not sure yet...'' Sighed Brian... ''We haven't had time to talk to your guys about it...I think now would be a good time.''  
''Well...then...Get ready,'' Sighed Jon looking super nervous as the rest of Black Veil Brides at this moment had decided they were bored in the main room by themselves and had come to see what the fuss and commotion was in the corridor that they could hear faintly.  
''Fucks sake!'' Growled Brian not bothering to try and look composed and calm at all at that moment, it got even worse when Both Jake and Andy Fainted immediately face planting the floor and Jinxx simply stood there doing fish out of water impressions.  
''Frank...'' Stated Bob in a deadly serious tone that made frank pay attention, ''Say sorry...'' Frank blinked at him slowly with a look that clearly showed his displeasure at that idea entirely. ''I told you too say sorry Frank!''  
At this moment Frank jumped in shock at the sudden idea of Bob shouting and he then looked at the floor nervously before whispering very quietly, ''Sorry.''  
''Question...'' Started CC as everyone looked at him and payed attention because they felt they had too, ''Shouldn't he be...I dunno...Be breathing?''  
''What?''Asked Mikey looking confused and more nervous now.  
''He's not breathing!'' Yelled CC giving up on acting calm and cool and not having a hissy fit over the very serious situation.  
''Frank!'' Yelled Mikey realizing how serious the situation definitely might have become now.  
''You dick...'' Stated Bob matter of factly now in a less serious but still angry as hell tone.  
''I don't know what's worse,' Sighed Brian rubbing his eyes, ''When he thinks with his dick or when he thinks with his teeth!'' This statement earned a giggle and a massive grin from Frank.  
''That's not a good thing frank!' Growled Bob noticing Frank didn't seem to think what he had done was so serious or bad at all.  
''Do something guys!'' Yelled CC going into full frontal spazz out mode at the mood shown by the my chemical romance guys.  
''He's fine,'' Sighed Mikey not bothering to explain his answer at that moment in time.  
''He's not breathing how is that fine?!''  
''Franks...made him like himself,'' Stated Bob realizing someone would have to come up with an explanation and get it out of the way as Mikey didn't appear to be in the mood to do that right now.  
Suddenly at that moment Ashley sat up and started taking large gasping breathes his eyes wide and trembling with his hands reaching out blindly trying to find something to grab on too. ''He lives!'' Yelled CC grabbing hold of Ashley to hug him briefly before frowning, ''Kinda...''  
''Yeah...'' Mumbled Mikey looking slightly nervous again having a large idea on what was already going to happen.  
''Still Dead though,'' Cut in Bob which earned him a glare from everyone else in the room the managers especially.  
''Oh..'' Mumbled CC letting go of Ashley wiping his hands against his chest like he wasn't sure what to make of his friend now that he was no longer one of the living yet was still moving and breathing.  
Bob noticed this and slowly moved Franks jaw so that his mouth was open and his fangs were on show, ''Know what me mean now?'' CC's eyes widened even more and his face went pale at the realization of what was really happening then.  
''So ...wait...Ash is like that now?''  
''Yeah..'' Answered Mikey simply hoping that a freak out wouldn't follow the calm nature the band were showing right now. ''We''ll look after him and help you,' He promised.  
''And I'll make sure this nob doesn't do it to anyone else,'' Promised bob not sure how he would keep the promise but pretty sure he was going to try his best to do it.  
''Should have done that before this happened,,'' Mumbled CC with one eyebrow raised at that promise from Bob.  
''I wasn't here and no-one told me!''  
''Hmph whatever so he is going to be okay right?'' Asked CC rolling his eyes at the quick retort that bob had given him.  
''...Yeah''  
''Good,'' Grunted CC watching with everyone else as Ashley tried to stand up and choke Frank unsuccessfully.  
''Hi Ashhh,'' Giggled Frank smirking holding the weak Ashley back with one hand and not a care in the world seemingly not bothered by the idea the other man probably wanted him dead right now.  
''What...the fuck...have you done to me!'' Growled Ashley trying to yell but ending up just kind of croaking angrily at Frank in a hoarse voice before swaying and then falling backwards onto Mikey who held him up with great effort.  
''I didn't mean too, but they fucking distracted me!'' stated Frank keeping to the answer he had come up with in his mind a few seconds ago and keep up with it.  
''I feel stoned...'' Sobbed Ashley who was now mysteriously crying for no reason at all, ''But I'm not...That's No Fun!''  
''You'll be okay soon,'' Promised Frank meaning what he said for once that day.  
''So erm...What do we do about it?'' Asked CC waving his hands about in a general direction of everything and everywhere around him minus himself.  
''What do you mean?'' Asked Frank eyes glowing red slightly at the sudden question.  
''Well erm...'' CC looked nervous now as though he thought continuing would put his life in danger, ''Him being a Vamp...Surely ...I dunno...''  
''I don't see how that's a problem...'' Glared Frank his eyes seemingly to glow even darker red at this moment.  
''No...'' Sighed Mikey standing in between CC and Frank knowing that if Frank got really mad it wouldn't make any difference at all in the end, ''You Wouldn't would you Frank.''  
''I don't have an issue..with him being...well a vamp...But still...''  
''Good!'' Growled Frank angrily in an animal way, '' You better not have one!''  
''Calm down...'' Sighed Mikey not wanting to have another crisis happen so soon after the first one so soon into the tour.  
''I'm going inside to relax, you guy's are annoying!'' Mumbled Frank as he walked of leaving Ashley feeling a weird tug in his chest that made him want to follow frank. So giving in to the weird feeling in his chest Ashley stumbled after frank slowly with a frown on his face after gracelessly taking his blood covered shirt of and dumping it on the floor. ''Hey you,'' Greeted Frank as he sat on one of the sofas drinking beer as though the past events had not just happened.  
''Hi...'' mumbled Ashley standing in the doorway nervously not sure what to do now he was essentially alone in a room with someone who had just attacked him, noticing this Frank sighed and wiggled his finger in the direction of him in a come hither kind of way. Hesitantly Ashley did sit down on the other end of the sofa watching Frank with an uncertain look in his eyes.  
''You...'' Stated Frank slowly, ''Are going to be fun.'' Ashley raised an eyebrow at this flinching as Frank leaned towards him and stroked his cheek with one hand, ''Mm Yes, you will stay with me''.  
''Why?'' Gasped Ashley eyes wide and lips quivering in fear and anticipation.  
''Because...'' Stated Frank simply, '' I said so and you will listen.''  
''Why would I listen to you?'' Questioned Ashley frowning looking less afraid and more confused now.  
''Because...'' Frank frowned at the question mirroring Ashley's confused expression like he hadn't expected to be asked such a thing, ''You want too!'  
''Says who?'' Questioned Ashley glaring now.  
''Says...you!'' Stumbled Frank getting less and less confident by the minute his eyes glittering in the light as he kissed Ashley on the chin seemingly not confident enough to go for the mouth...  
''Erm...Erm..'' Stuttered Ashley eyes wide again.  
''Can you feel the want?'' Questioned Frank looking hopeful and sad at the same time, He noticed a blank look that had filled Ashley's face and he frowned sadly, ''Are you not feeling it then?''  
''I feel stoned if that counts?'' Stated Ashley simply in a suddenly emotionless voice and expression.  
''No...It doesn't...'' Sighed Frank looking depressed now slumping back against the sofa picking up is previously forgotten beer, ''This was pointless, You should ho back to your mates seeing as you don't really want to be here!''  
''Hmph,'' Grunted Ashley slowly standing up to leave not sure why he had followed frank in the first place now at all, However Before he got anywhere unconsciousness claimed him and he ended up face first on the carpet. Frank glanced at him briefly before going back to his beer waiting the inevitable moment when the rest of their bands would come and find them and most probably worry over the unconscious form on the carpet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
''Oh my god" Yelled CC Rushing to pick up Ashley and lay him down on the sofa whilst Frank just looked on head resting on one of the arms of the sofa lazily and the rest of my chemical romance sat down in available spaces awkwardly. ''This is a bad start...''  
''Yeah...'' Sighed Mikey trying to drown out franks mocks as he copied CC's words in an annoying voice before stumbling out of the room.  
''Dude...what the fuck?'' Asked CC his eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
''I haven't a clue,'' Sighed Mikey as Ashley started to wake up blinking his eyes slowly.  
''What happened Ash?'' Asked Jinxx wanting to get over the slight awkwardness and find out what had happened.  
''I dunno,'' Sighed Ashley, I just tried to stand up...and everything went black...''  
''Are you okay now?'' Asked Jinxx looking concerned hoping that this wasn't an after effect of what had happened earlier.  
''..Dunno...'' Ashley admitted rubbing his eyes sighing.  
''...Do...Do you know why Franks in a mood?'' Asked Jinxx cautiously not sure what asking Ashley this would get but trying anyway just in case he knew something somehow that no-one else did at that moment.  
''no...'' Was the quick reply then a frowned expression and confusion at the question, ''Should I?''  
''Well...'' Sighed Jinxx slowly coming up with a reason for asking him this question, ''He seemed fine before you two were in here...''  
''Gerard go after him,'' Said Mikey to his brother in an almost commanding tone knowing that someone would have to go and do it eventually before something else happened that day.  
''Why meee,'' Groaned Gerard dramatically.  
''Because...'' Explained Mikey, ''He always listens to you when he's like this!''  
''Fine,'' Sighed Gerard admitting in his mind that what his brother said was true and walked out the room to attempt to find Frank. Thankfully he didn't have to go far because Frank was sitting in the hallway, ''Heya...'' He wasn't expecting a proper response which was good because he didn't get one, all he got was a sad miserable sound like a kind of grunt in the form of a greeting. ''What's wrong?''  
To his surprise at this question Frank looked up with distress in his eyes and a quivering lip, ''WwhyDoesNo-OneLikeMeee?''  
''What do you mean?'' Asked Gerard eyes wide sitting next to Frank slowly as he then tried to take in the quick mumble and understand what Frank was asking him properly. AT this Frank sighed and laid his head on Gerard's arm before answering.  
''Noooo Oone Likes Meeee WhWhhyyy?''  
''We like...'' Sighed Gerard slowly trying to make sure he chose his next words carefully and didn't make the situation any worse then it already was, ''And the others don't not like you...Their stressed...You know biting peoples friends stresses them out.''  
''HeDoesn'tLikeMe,'' Stated Frank rushing his words again and taking huge gasping breathes afterwards.  
''He's just been bitten Frank,'' Sighed Gerard having already guessed this would come up at some point in the conversation, ''Give him time.''  
''...Doo you likee meee?'' asked frank hugging Gerard slightly  
''Yeah..'' Answered Gerard simply not having to consider what he was going to say with this one already knowing the answer straight away.  
''...Realllyyy?'' Asked Frank his eyes shining hopefully.  
''Yeah..''  
''c..can we goooo outt and gett fuckedd?'' Giggled Frank with a sly grin on his face suddenly, ''Then bringgg back randomm peopleee?''  
''No...'' Stated Gerard,''Maybe...'' He frowned slightly and tried again with his sentance, ''Only to the first bit though...''  
''You might have Eliizzaaa But I don't got nooo oneeee,'' Sobbed Frank suddenly the grin sliding from his face being replaced by pouty and quivering lips as quickly as the grin had appeared so suddenly. Gerard just sighed and rubbed his eyes refusing to answer something he knew frank knew the reason and answer too already. ''W...whatever!'' Growled Frank standing up and pushing away from Gerard with as much force as he could muster in his current state before stumbling off slowly, ''I'm going to bed.''  
''Okay...''  
Frank flipped his middle finger up in response and and disappeared into his room whilst Gerard just sighed in defeat and went back to where the others were. When het got into the room he noticed Mikey looking at him with a frown and Ashley nomming silently on his own hand slightly.  
''Where is he Gerard!?'' Demanded Mikey in a rare serious and authoritative tone.  
''His room,'' Stated Gerard simply before sitting down.  
What was wrong?'' Mikey continued still in his serious tone to make it clear that he wasn't in a joking mood.  
''Dunno...''Sighed Gerard still thinking over Frank's massive mood swings and clingy yet avoiding behavior. ''He's in his everyone hates me mood again.  
''Lovely..'' Sighed Mikey in his usual tone no longer too concerned and loosing interest in the conversation he had started quickly.  
''He'll be over it tomorrow like always,'' stated Bob confidently as he walked over to them with a coffee cup in one hand and his phone in the other one, ''and I'm not dealing with him too,'' He said pointing over at Ashley who was nomming on his own hand with CC trying to coax him too stop, ''You can make Frank fix that!''  
''Frank will refuse.''  
''he has no choice,'' Answered Bob simply fully aware he would have to most likely force Frank to deal with the vampire he had newly created.  
''And?'' Asked Gerard not getting the point that Bob had silently made, ''Frank doesn't care...''  
''Then he shouldn't have done it,'' Growled bob angry that something bad had happened before the tour had technically even started properly.  
''We know that,'' Said Gerard slowly frowning.  
''I think he's starting too know it too,'' Mumbled Mikey remembering Franks behavior clearly, ''I just have this feeling things haven't turned out the way he wanted it too,'' Sighed Mikey rubbing his forehead not sure why he was suddenly bothered about what frank had wanted from the messed up situation, ''If I'm right then tomorrows going to be shit.''  
At that moment Ashley felt a sense of dread deep within him like he did when he knew something bad was going to happen but he didn't understand why it felt so strong like it did now and in his confusion he settled for whimpering and chewing his hand looking around the room nervously.  
''What's wrong Ash?'' Asked Jinxx noticing his friends unusual and probably very harmful behaviour.  
''S..somethings...Wrong...'' Stuttered Ash removing his hand from his mouth to speak before moving it back there.  
''What do you mean...'' Sighed Jinxx getting more confused now at this sudden stuttered statement.  
''I...'' Ashley frowned as though he was searching for the right words to say in that moment, ''I dunno...'' Jinxx Frowned and looked at Mikey and Gerard confused as hell.  
''What's wrong with him?!'' Gerard looked at Mikey at this question with a confused look on his face which gained him a look that somehow was understandable, it was the look they gave each other whenever the situation was frank related and they didn't want too or couldn't say anything out loud. Gerard then went too go make sure that Mikey and in a sense Ashley was wrong and went to the room Frank was staying in. When he got there the first thing he noticed was the sound of the shower running and then he noticed that Frank's mobile was ringing on the bed and too his shock and anger the caller was none other then pete wentz. Not wanting to answer Frank's mobile and talk to Pete he let it go to voice mail and as it told the caller to leave a message after the tone he heard the panicked voice of Pete Wentz shout through the speaker:  
[ANSWER YOUR PHONE JACKASS DON'T DO THIS!]  
That was when Gerard started to panic.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Gerard knocked hurriedly on the bathroom door fearing the worst and hoping for the best, His panic level rose as there was no answer and he tried to open the door to find it was locked from the inside with what would usually be a reassuringly strong lock.  
''MIKEY!'' Yelled Gerard not caring who else heard him at this point, ''GET HERE NOW!'' Thankfully Only Mikey responded to the shouting and ran into the room looking nervous and rather ruffled.  
''What's...going..on?'' Huffed Mikey hands on his knees and chest shaking as he had ran as quickly as he could at hearing Gerard's shout. Gerard quickly explained what had happened to his brother in a slightly hushed and very hurried voice and then told him what he feared had happened.  
''Dude...What...so you think he's gonna do something stupid...come on Pete exaggerates everything!'' Snapped Mikey angrier then he meant to be almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself instead of Gerard of what he had just said. ''He's in the shower so the doors bound to be locked!''  
''And he's not answering explain that part Genius!'' Gerard snapped back unlike his brother meaning too sound as harsh and cruel as he did hoping it would break his brother out of the false hope he seemed to have in his mind.  
'He doesn't want to talk?'' said Mikey more questioning himself then telling gerard what he thought as he became less and less sure of his theory as they heard lots of bangs and crashes coming from the other side of the bathroom door, ''Maybe... he's...Angry?'' This gained him a disbelieving look of his older brother, ''Don't give me that look Gerard, he wouldn't do this shit again!''  
''Wanna bet?''  
''Not Realy..'' Admitted Mikey, ''I'm going to get Bob!'' He ran out of the room even quicker then he had entered it minutes ago yelling down the corridor as he ran, 'BOB BOB BOB BOB BOB!''  
''What?'' Asked bob as mikey ran to where he was and stood in front of him finally stopping his endless shouting of his name.  
''We have a crisis...''  
''What?'' Repeated Bob with one eyebrow raised, he knew from experience when it came to the Way brothers a crisis could be anything from death and major injury to the running out of coffee and a lost pair of skinny jeans.  
''With...yknow...'' Mikey was hesitant now to tell him which made bob less sure that it was something stupid the way,'' Frank...Locked doors.''  
''Knock the door down idiot,'' Sighed Bob wondering yet again if he was the only one with brains in the entire band or even worse the entire building.  
''That's why I'm getting you!'' Mikey dragged him down the corridor bored of talking and explaining the situation and wanting bob to get to the room as quickly as possible now.  
''Ah...Right.''  
Quickly and precisely with accuracy you'd expect from people like the police Bob broke down the bathroom door and found Frank sitting the corner crying, ''Frank...'' He looked up at that with red and blotchy eyes. ''Heya...''  
''D...d...do..y..y..you ...h..hate...m...me...n...now?'' Stuttered Frank between huge shaky gasps of air.  
''No.''  
''I...i...h..h..hate...m...me,'' Answered Frank almost as if he didn't care about Bobs answer or didn't hear it all.  
''Why Frank?'' Asked Bob kneeling down on the floor slowly in front of him with as much patience and care as he could muster right now.  
''c...cause...i...s..suck!'' He mumbled still stuttering, then he seemed to consider something and as an after thought added slowly, ''I...im..c..cold!'' Bob frowned and looked around the bathroom before looking back at him and choosing his words carefully.  
''Gerard and Mikey were worried you know,''  
''H..hm...'' Mumbled Frank before looking back at Bob with one eyebrow raised, ''I..I'm...g...gonna...b..be...o..okay.''  
''Good,'' Stated Bob slowly and Frank nodded in agreement, ''You know it was really Ash that made Gerard come looking for you.''  
This had frank looking up with shock and slight happiness in his eyes, ''R..r..really?''  
''Yeah..'' Answered Bob simply which make Frank give a tiny smile finally and stop looking so upset and nervous, ''Ehh I knew you could smile see. Oh and Ash was chewing his hand by the way... someone's gonna need to stop him doing that hm?'' Suggested Bob trying and hoping that Frank would get the point and do it himself, Thankfully Frank just nodded at this and made no complaint. ''Come on then lets get you of the floor eh?'' Said Bob sounding cheerful now standing up and holding out a hand to frank which was grabbed and used to pull a shaking Frank to his feet. When Frank had regained some balance he walked back into the room and called back Pete to make sure the star knew that he was in fact still alive and semi well, whilst he did that Bob went back to the main room where both the Way brothers had now moved to.  
''He's okay now right?'' Asked mikey which earnt a so so hand gesture from Bob which for Mikey was better then a thumbs down or a shaked head, ''Good...But he's not staying alone in that room anymore...''


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
Frank walked slowly back into the main room and sat on the sofa quietly looking over at Ashley occasionally who was sitting in the corner, looking away quickly when Ashley noticed and frowned at him. He eventually just hid his face in his knees shaking ever so slightly as Ashley fell asleep unaware that he was being watched by a cautious and very wary Christian Coma.  
''Dude..you okay?'' CC asked slowly almost worried to ask Frank not knowing how the other male would react or if he would at all, Frank just shook his head where it was still on his knees. ''Oh..What's up?''  
'D.d..don't..w..wanna.. ..'' Stuttered Frank head still in his lap.  
'Okay..'' Sighed Cc safe in the knowledge at the least he had made an effort to talk to the other male before opening another beer and watching Ashley sleep peacefully unaware of the world around him.  
''When do we actually have our first concert guys?'' Asked Jinxx trying to ease some of the obvious tension and anxiety that filled the room to almost suffocating level.  
''Erh in like two days,'' Answered Bob slowly making sure he knew the right answer as he was speaking. It was at that moment Ashley decided to make his presence known by shifting in his sleep and kicking the people nearest to him one of which included Bob, making pretty much everyone else snigger loudly.  
''Ow!'' Yelled Bob swearing loudly afterwards, ''If I didn't think that Frank would stab me i'd kick him back,'' Grumbled Bob.  
''But dudeee he's asleep that'd be meann,'' Cooed Christian Smirking and sniggering along with everyone else.  
''He started it!'' Retorted bob sighing when he realized how much of a little child he sounded like saying that at that moment.  
''Fail,'' Sniggered Jinxx and sat on the floor next to Ashley hugging the sleeping man not aware of Frank watching him with ferocious intensity. ''He's just adorable!'' Cooed Jinxx happily.  
''Careful..'' Warned Bob who hadn't missed noticing the look Frank was giving Jinxx.  
''Huh?'' Asked Jinxx blinking cutely at Bob not getting what he was trying to point out till Bob nodded pointedly at Frank who was still staring at Him. Jinxx quickly stopped hugging Ashley looking scared for his life whilst Ashley managed to stay asleep and started hugging a cushion instead not waking up at the sudden movement around him.  
''Don't be scared,'' Bob told him a little sadly, ''Cause then he's won.''  
''Dude...He's scary..'' Mumbled Jinxx hugging Ashley again who hugged him back almost immediatly.  
''I know..'' Answered Bob somehow hearing the mumble, ''But he's got to learn,'' He added as frank whimpered at seeing Jinxx hugging Ashley again, making Jinxx raise an eyebrow confused and Bob just shaked his head in reply. Suddenly Ashley stopped Hugging Jinxx back in his sleep and started moving his arms around blindly like he was looking for something whilst everyone else watched with confused and bemused expressions on their faces. ''What the fuck?'' Asked Jinxx confused as hell and hoping that someone would be able to tell him what had just happened.  
''I have no idea,'' admitted Bob as confused as jinxx was at that moment.  
Bob looked back at Ashley confused even more confused now as he went back to hugging Jinxx stopping his blind sleep search for something or someone. ''What the hell just happened there?'' Asked Jinxx whilst Bob went back to watching Ashley silently. ''Do you know what the hell just happened?'' Jinxx asked Frank finally talking to the other male properly. Sadly his effort was wasted as Frank just shook his head and buried his face into the sofa sniffling sadly. ''What the...'' Mikey shrugged looked helpless wishing he knew what was wrong whilst Jake sniggered earning an evil look from Bob.  
''What's with your mush?'' Jake just shook his head and opened another beer making Bob Roll his eyes. At that moment Andy walked in sitting as far away from Frank as the almost cramped room would allow him too.  
''What's up?'' Asked Bob looking over at him with one eyebrow raised having a feeling he knew the answer already but still needing to ask, But Andy stayed silent and didn't reply. ''Talkative aren't you?''  
''How do you expect me to be?'' Snapped Andy before sighing and continuing in a slightly but not completely calmer tone, ''Sorry but I'm not going to suddenly forget a little while ago he basically killed my best friend!, I'm trying not to hate you for it...it's hard.''  
''Then don't hate us, hate him!'' Answered Bob which earned him an arm punch from Mikey and an evil look.  
''I was talking to him,'' Said Andy looking at Frank directly, ''And as I said...Trying not too.''  
''I don't care if you hate me...'' Stated Frank slowly and simply, ''It's nothing new.''  
''Maybe so..'' Continued Andy trying to be calm and diplomatic, ''We're going to have to put up with each other for a whole tour..hating won't help anyone.''  
''Whatever,'' Shrugged Frank not really believing what Andy said at all, ''I'm going to bed,'' He then stated before walking out the room.  
''One of you is going to have to bunk with him,'' Mikey informed the guys of Black Veil Brides, ''We're one room down at the moment.''  
''Fine,'' Sighed Jake speaking up out of the silence that had formed at Mikey's words.  
''If everything goes quiet...Run,'' Advised Bob smirking then laughing loudly in a very evil way.  
''Stop being mean bob,'' Chastised Mikey smirking whilst he said it, ''Even if it is true.''  
''..If I die I'm haunting your asses,'' Warned Jinxx fully prepared to find a way to carry out his threat somehow.  
''Well it's not like you'd let Ash stay in there is it?''  
''Piss of no!'' Retorted Jake quickly.  
''Exactly,'' Smirked bob satisfactly before pointing out, ''And he's the easiest to put in there.''  
''Come on Bob,'' Sighed Mikey grabbing Bobs arm and starting to pull him out of the room slowly, ''Stop pestering the kids.''  
''I resent the kid part,'' Retorted Jake finally just as the other males walked out the room and Jake started to head to his room where he would be spending a terrifying and tense night with Frank.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
Jake finally reached the room he would be staying in and opened the door to find Frank curled up on the bed crying. ''Hi?'' Frank stopped crying at the greeting and wiped his eyes trying to stop it looking like he hadn't been crying, ''Your eyes are poofy and red so don't bother pretending you weren't crying.''  
''Sh..Shut...up...'' Stuttered Frank burying his face into the bed covers again.  
''Whatever,'' Sighed Jake putting his stuff at the end of the other bed, ''Come on Mr what's wrong?''  
''n… …o..one..l…likes..m..m..me..'' Stuttered Frank lifting his head of the bed slightly to answer before laying his head back down when he'd finished talking.  
''I'm sure the rest of your band do,'' Jake tried to convince him hoping he was at least semi right on what he had said.  
''N..no t..they...d..don't..'' He stuttered Back.  
''How'd you know that?''  
''...I...d..dunno...I..don't feel ...well...'' groaned Frank quickly changing the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Jake.  
''Er in what way?'' Asked Jake trying to still sound kind but knowing that if Frank really was ill he'd have to get someone else to take care of him as he could never deal with the sigh of vomit and people being ill in general.  
''My head..'' Mumbled Frank rubbing is forehead with his eyes screwed up in concentration.  
''Oh...Painkillers?''  
''I can't take them..'' Sighed Frank sadly, ''Unless you actually have some? cause I don't...So I can't.'  
''Oh right...'' Jake smiled trying to be kind, ''No I do, we always do for hangovers and stuff,'' He went to get the massive box of painkillers he always carried around in his suitcase and handed it too frank.  
''Thanks.'' Smiled Frank getting some water from the bathroom tap before flopping back onto the bed watching as Jake fell asleep and he waited for the effects of the painkillers to kick in properly.

The next day slowly faded to life with the image of Frank sitting on his bed silently watching the sleeping Jake who was somehow half on and half of the bed and staring at his bare arm with hunger in his eyes. Slowly he shuffled forward till he was kneeling right next to Jake with his fangs are on full show. At this moment thankfully Jake started opening his eyes slightly yawning and awoke to the sight of Frank leaning over him.  
''Dude...What the fuck?!'' Frank shuffled back slightly at that whilst Jake stretched and sat up properly looking nervous for his life. Frank opening his mouth hissing hungrily so Jake could see his fangs. ''Oh..my...god..'' Frank frowned pulling a semi innocent face slowly moving back towards Jake who was trying not to scream at the situation. Frank eventually was right in front of him on the bed making him crawl backwards so he was completely off the bed and Frank had to look down at him to keep eye contact smirking now.  
At this moment Jake finally managed to let out a scream and a few seconds later the door was flung open by a angry looking bob who quickly bounded over to where they were and grabbed Frank. ''I TOLD YOU TO RUN''... Jake ran out the room and down the corridor faster then he ever had in his entire life.  
At that point Jake ran head first into Mikey and Gerard. ''Hey dude what's going on?'' Asked Mikey gripping Jakes shoulder looking worried knowing from experience people running at that pace never meant anything good, However he got no response for the reason because it was that moment that Jake fainted his eyes rolling back and his knees giving out under him so the only thing holding him up was Mikey's hands on his shoulders. ''Frank?''  
''Guess so...'' Mumbled Gerard slowly.  
''Go look,'' Mikey told his brother shifting Jake so he was holding him up properly taking the strain of his arms, ''I'll deal with Jake.''  
''Okay..'' Sighed Gerard running down the corridor to the room Frank and Jake had been put in. Gerard walked into the room to find a very annoyed Bob standing in the middle of the room with Frank literally attached to his arm by his mouth. ''Wow..''  
''Y'think?'' Answered Bob sarcastically raising both eyebrows at Gerard, ''Is he carries on like this I'm buying a muzzle.''  
''What do we do about the rooms then?'' Asked Gerard with a serious look on his face.  
''No more damn humans,'' Said Bob simply and with some force, ''Whose going to go in here then?''  
''Not me..'' Stated Gerard simply but holding up a hand with a smart look on his face as he got an idea, ''Maybe..if we could convince the rest of his band...''  
''Ash?'' Questioned Bob with a half shocked expression on his face, ''He's the reason Frank went... a bit crazy earlier...''  
''Yeah...But it's not like he can turn him again is it? or kill him?'' Answered Gerard smiling now, ''It's our only option.''  
''Well...we'll have to try I guess,'' Admitted bob managing to pull Frank of his arm finally.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
''Whose gonna try and convince the guys then?'' Asked Gerard frowning.  
''Not me...'' Bob told him slowly. ''I have to deal with this one..'' He picked up Frank in a slow manner, ''Since you told him nothing is ever going to happen between you he hasn'r exactly ever listened to you,'' He told Gerard in a tone that left no room for argument or discussion.  
''Yeah...fine...'' Sighed Gerard knowing he was right as he walked of to find Mikey and check up on how Jake was now leaving a giggling Bob.  
''hey ger,'' Greeted Mikey when Gerard walked into the smaller room that Mikey had carried Jake into, ''What was up?''  
''Frank lost control again,'' Sighed Gerard, ''And I had an idea, We just need to convince the other guys it's a good idea...''  
''What is it?'' Asked Mikey warily knowing from experience not all of his brothers plans tended to end as well as he promised they would.  
''If...Ash was to share with frank,'' Smiled Gerard both triumphant at the plan and nervous to see what his brothers reaction would be.  
''They won't be pleaaaseeedd,'' Said Mikey in a sing-songy tone.  
''It's the only idea we have,'' Retorted Gerard and Mikey nodded with a wary look on his face at the sudden snap in Gerard's mood.  
''I'll do it then,'' Sighed Mikey knowing it would be better to offer now then get guilt tripped by his older brother later which he knew would happen without doubt.  
''Thanks,'' Gerard sighed in relief glad he'd gotten out of one task for today.  
At this moment Jinxx wondered slowly into the room looking around before smiling happily picking up his mobile before turning to Gerard and Mikey, ''Do what?'' He asked nervously.  
''Talk to you guys,'' Answered Mikey simply.  
''About what?'' Asked Jinxx looking between the two nervously.  
''About the fact that Jake can't stay in Franks room any more,'' Mikey pointed over at the still unconscious Jake who was laid down on a sofa at the side of the room, ''All I can say is its lucky he woke up a second earlier then he could have done.''  
''That'll be interesting, if our manager agrees to it I suppose we'd have to go along with it,'' Mumbled Jinxx not looking to impressed at the idea but knowing there was probably a lot of sense behind the plan.  
''Thank you..'' Mikey sighed in Relief, ''Ash isn't...in a relationship...or like...you know...''  
''Er no...'' Answered Jinxx frowning in confusion, ''Not as far as we know anyway...why?''  
''Vampires can be like animals around this time of year..If you get my meaning,'' Grinned Bob with a massive smirk on his face.  
''Bob...'' Mikey mumbled looking nervous and annoyed at Bob's comment, ''I was gonna put it in a nicer way.''  
''Yeah,'' Mumbled Bob, ''But straight to the point is easier!''  
''Just stop there!'' Insisted Mikey getting an angry edge on his tone that made Bob and Jinxx raise their eyebrows in a bit of shock.  
''Yes,'' Agreed Jinxx nodding his head furiously., ''Stop.''  
''Don't you wannaaa knowww the detailssss?'' Asked Bob smirking again. ''About us getttingggg funkyyyyyyy?'' He giggled grabbing hold of Mikey's shoulders who pulled himself away looking scared as he did.  
''No we dont! and nor do they!'' Yelled mikey Blushing bright red now as he tried to cover his face with his hands and stay out of reach of Bob for as long as possible.  
''What too much informationnnn?'' Bob asked grinning at the reactions he could see from both Mikey and Jinxx now.  
''Yes,'' Growled Jinxx angrily and at the same time warily, '' I don't need to or want to know!''  
''What?'' Grinned Bob fully prepared to pretty much torture Jinxx as long as possible, '' Don't need to know about frank wanting to mount your friend?''  
''BOB!'' yelled Mikey angrily slapping Bob lightly on the arm resisting the urge to slap him properly for now as Jinxx put his hands over his ears making Bob flops onto the sofa as he burst into loud laughs that echoed around the whole room.  
''Yknow what's worse?'' Grinned Bob ''Your friend won't say worse, You knowwwww He wannaaaa tap thattttt!''  
''I'm switching rooms with Ray!'' Declared Mikey as loudly as possible no longer able to take the visual image bob's words were putting in his mind.  
''Your gross!'' Yelled Jinxx throwing his hands up in defeat, ''I'm leaving before ear washing becomes needed!'' He yelled quickly walking out of the room quickly.  
''JUST THINK IF THERE'S BABIES!'' giggled Bob yelling loudly at the retreating Back of Jinxx who stuck his middle finger up in response and kept walking increasing his pace.  
''Robert!'' Hissed Mikey Slapping Bob as soon as Jinxx had walked fully out of the room glaring at him as he did.  
Jinxx walked of quickly back to the room the rest of Black Veil Brides were in mumbling the word Ew after every few steps. ''hey dude...What's up?'' Asked Christian noticing him halfway there in the corridor and the expression he had on this face.  
''Bob grossing me out that's what..'' Answered Jinxx quickly still continuing ewwing under his breathe and continuing walking as well.]  
''What did he say?'' Asked Christian walking beside him raising one eyebrow slowly.  
''Stuff...Gay stuff..'' Mumbled Jinxx anxiously briefly outlining what Bob had said trying to not make it sound as weird as Bob had but mostly failing though still earning a grossed out face from christian, ''Their all weird..'' He stated as they reached the main room and Christian sat down next to Ashley.  
''Well Ash is still kinda one of us, ain't ya?'' He asked Nudging Ashley from where he sat next to him, ''Not some gay sex crazed vampire.  
''Er...yeah...Far as I know...'' Mumbled Ashley not looking at Christian or anyone else as he spoke.  
''I swear...'' Christian told ash in a semi threatening voice, ''Start any gay shit with that guy in front of me and I am not staying in the same room!''  
''I won't CC chill..'' Sighed Ashley more to try and calm the other male then prove a point.  
''Good.. He annoys the fuck out of me!'' Snarled Christian angrily.  
''Why?'' Asked Ashley raising an eyebrow looking confused.  
''He just does!'' Retorted Christian earning a snigger from Jinxx at the look on his face so unable to cope with someone sniggering At him he shoved Jinxx angrily  
''Okay..'' Mumbled Ashley warily and Jinxx pouted not happy at being shoved.  
''Oh and if John agrees then you have to share rooms with him,'' Christian told Ashley with a serious look on his face to prove he was serious about it. ''So behave!''  
''Oh...'' Mumbled Ashley almost in shock about that decision not sure whether he liked it or not. ''I will.''  
''Mhmm,'' Smirked Jinxx with his eyebrows raised.  
''Shut up Jinxx seriously!'' Yelled Christian unexpectedly as he sat down.  
Jinxx just stared at the floor not looking at anyone now which worried Jake more then anything else for some reason, He walked up to Jinxx slowly. ''What's up dude?''  
''Nothing...''  
''..come to the shops with me?'' Said Jake in a way that showed he was more making a statement then asking if Jinxx wanted to in the first place. Jake then proceeded to drag jinxx out the room and down the hallway, then out the building till they got to the shops opposite it, ''Tell me..I'm not stupid.''

After a while they walked back to the building and back into the main room where everyone else was and Jinxx then sat in the corner on a bean bag ignoring everyone, as Andy watched him with a confused face. Jinxx then quickly walked out grabbing his wallet with no intention of coming back sober. ''What's with him?'' Asked CC drinking more beer, Andy shrugged whilst Jake hid behind his ipod.  
Have you got any ideas what's up with him jake?'' Asked Andy with a frown on his face.  
''W..whaaaaaat...m..meee?'' Stuttered Jake hurriedly looking nervous his eyes flitting about the room to avoid looking at the others.  
''Dude...your stuttering so maybe you do!'' Stated Andy finding the need to smirk at Jake who swallowed nervously and went bright red.  
''Spill or I'll hit you!'' Growled Christian in a very serious and angry tone.  
''I ..I can't tell you!'' Stuttered Jake looking sad now, ''I promised I wouldn't!..a..anyway...you wouldn't like it!''  
''Do you do know!'' Yelled Ashley in a triumphant tone.  
''Dammit...''  
''Tell!'' Shouted Ashley i an angry and excited voice, Jake sighed in defeat knowing that Ashley wouldn't give up and wiggled his finger at Ashley in a come hither way and Ashley walked over too nosy about the situation to complain about the almost order. His eyes widened when Jake whispered something in his ear before he went to sit back down with wide and nervous eyes.  
''What?'' asked Christian looking nervous and excited.  
''No...'' mumbled Ashley sadly, ''You would't like it...I mean it.''  
''Can I know?'' Asked Andy and Ashley lent over whispering in Andy's ear quickly and as quietly as possible.  
''OH!..yeah I thought i'd noticed that too'' Mumbled Andy and sick of their secrets Christian proceeded to get himself slowly drunk on whatever beer was left in the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
''Where did Jinxx go anyway?'' Asked Ashley looking around frowning.  
''Out,'' Shrugged Jake and Ashley sighed in defeat looking worried. ''Go see your new roomie Ash,'' Giggled Jake trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. Ashley just rolled his eyes and walked of to his new room where Frank was sitting down on one of the beds reading a batman comic.  
''Hey..w..what...what you doing ..h..here?'' Stuttered Frank dropping the comic with a shocked look on his face.  
''Apparently I'm sharing with you now...'' Ashley mumbled Shrugging sighing.  
''oh...'' Frank looked shocked at that but at the same time almost relieved smiling slightly at Ashley, ''Cool.'' Ashley sat on the other bed smiling back. ''Do you want me to put a film on?''  
''I don't mind..'' Shrugged Ashley curling up on the bed and pulling the cover over himself, ''I'm so tired I'll probably fall asleep half way through anyway no offence to you or anything.'' Frank shrugged and put a random horror film on anyway and as Ashley predicted he fell asleep half way through the film and Frank ended up watching Ashley sleep instead for the rest of it instead of the film he'd chosen and put on.

When morning finally broke almost everyone still asleep, Christian was still wide awake laying on his bed in the room he was supposed to be sharing with Jinxx deep in though not willing to admit out loud he was worried for his room mate but knowing in his mind that was the reason he couldn't get to sleep. He was unaware at that time that the person of his thoughts was stumbling back to the room at that moment, thought not in the same state he had left in. He collapsed against the door with a loud thud and at the sudden noise Christian sat up quickly and went over to the door opening it slowly.  
''Jinxxxxxxxx?'' Gasped Christian pulling Jinxx up slowly in shock that the usually most reserved member of the band was in such a state just laughing and crying at the same time. ''What's wrong?'' He asked Jinxx pulling the other man into a sitting position on the bed he had previously been laying on.  
'' no no no no no,'' Chanted Jinxx in a sing-songy voice, '' You gettt maddddd.''  
''I'm not mad,'' Christian informed him frowning, confused by the other mans words.  
''You...You willl beeee,'' Corrected Jinxx swaying slightly against the grip Christian had on his shoulders still using the same sing-songy voice as before.  
''Nu Uhhhh,'' Corrected Christian in an slightly un sure tone switching to the same sing-songy tone that Jinxx was using. ''Telll meeeeeeee,'' He hugged Jinxx smiling at the other man frowned a cutely confused look on his face before leaning closer to Christian attempting to kiss him but only managing to awkwardly kiss his chin, Christian felt his eyes widen in shock as he registered what Jinxx had been trying to achieve. Thankfully before he had to come up with a reasonable response Jinxx fell forwards unconscious collapsing across his lap snoring loudly. ''At least Now I don't have to feel like a twat about everyone else...'' Whispered Christian not knowing why he was whispering really as he gently picked up Jinxx and layed him down on the bed before snuggling against him smiling.  
Later on Jinxx slowly woke up and looked around with his eyes half open groaning as bright light filtered through the curtains. Before his mind could make too much of the snuggled form next to him his stomach jolted and he was up out of bed quick as a dash to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Christian woke up at the sudden movement and loss of heat to the sound of Jinxx throwing up. ''Jinxx?'' He groaned sitting up slowly and making his way to the bathroom, standing at the door sighing sympathetically at the slumped figure. ''Poor thing.'' Jakes response was to groan and curl up on the cold bathroom floor making it clear in that movement he had no intention of moving from that sport any time soon. ''Shhh, Want me to take you back to bed?'' He asked Jinxx sympathetically already knowing from experience that Jinxx often suffered the worst when it came to the hangover part anyway when he did drink with the others in the evenings. Jinxx sat up quickly before groaning and clutching at his head obviously regretting the idea immediately, Christian sighed and gently picked the other man up shuffling back to the beds and placing him down on one. ''Sleep,'' He instructed laying down next to Jinxx and stroking his hair gently till the other man did fall asleep.

Even later on after that Jake stopped by the room to see if Jinxx had made it back to them the night before or if a search party would be needed for him. The sight he walked in too was a sleeping Christian and Jinxx with Christian curled up almost around Jinxx with his arms around him and his face nuzzled against jinxx's neck, Jake couldn't stifle the awing noise that came forth at the sight before him, signalling to the others who peeked through the door a few seconds later.  
''Aint that cute,'' Commented Andy casually like it was an everyday event that you saw two of your fellow band members curled up together in a hotel room bed when there were two available to them.  
''Very,'' Answered Jake cooing at the sleeping couple with a happy smile on his face, then he wrinkled his noise in disgust as a smell hit his nose, ''I smell puke.''  
''I think Jinxx got Drunk,'' Andy told him sighing and shaking his head, ''C'mon lets get breakfast,'' He told them in attempt to change the conversation and slowly they all walked back out the room and closed the door behind them as gently as they could so as not to wake the sleeping men.

About five minutes after they'd got their food and had sat down they were Joined by Ashley and Frank. ''Morninggg,''Greeted Ashley grinning from ear to ear like a cheshire cat that almost matched Andy's massive grin at that moment at the news he had to tell Ashley.  
''Guess who's asleeep with Jinxxxxx,'' Giggled Andy glad that he had some gossip that Ashley didn't know before him for once, '' Christiannn isssss!''  
''...I dunno whether that's creepy or cute..'' Mumbled Ashley looking confused.  
''Creepy for CC but Cute for Jinxx?'' Suggested Andy shrugging having not really thought about the creepy or cute level of the situation.''It would be so cute.''  
When they had finished talking Andy noticed that Frank was picking at his food like a nervous child Ashley was eating quickly not paying any attention when Frank whimpered and face planted the table making Andy worry. ''Are you okay?'' Questioned Andy whilst Jake watched Frank nervously and Ashley continued ignoring them and concentrating on his food. It was at the moment that Frank ran out the room that Ashley stopped eating and took notice.  
''What the...'' He looked at the others who shrugged.  
''I dunno..'' Mumbled Andy frowning and Ashley frowned too then quickly followed Frank looking worried.

Frank was curled up on his bed crying when Ashley walked in, ''What's wrong?''  
''Iiii...d...don'ttt...L...likeitttt,'' Rushed Frank in a sobbing voice looking up slowly.  
''Like what?'' Asked Ashley frowning looking confused.  
''T..them..s..sssstarrring..a..a..atmeeee.'' Stuttered Frank staring at the floor instead of Ashley now.  
''I didn't notice they were...I dunno why they would,'' Sighed Ashley not voicing out loud his confusion at how personal Frank was taking his band mates noseyness levels. Frank looked over at him again his lib wobbling sadly holding his arms out to Ashley for a hug which was quickly given.  
''Nooo gooo,'' Mumbled Frank as he snuggled against Ashley.  
''I won't,'' Ashley Promised sincerely.

Further down the corridor in the room where Jinxx and Christian were Jinxx had woken up but at seeing Christian still asleep had thought against the idea of moving and was laying as still as possible so as not too upset his still aching stomach and deal with the fact he was in the same bed with Christian with no knowledge of what he had done the night before at all in his memory. He felt his eyes widen when Christian suddenly rolled and snuggled into him even more mumbling something under his breathe before opening his eyes slightly to look at jinxx when he let out a loud squeaky noise. ''What's up?''  
''How..did I end up here?'' Asked Jinxx deciding now was as good a time as any to ask what was on his mind.  
''You passed out...'' Stuttered Christian slowly, ''After...Like...Erm...'' He blushed bright red making Jinxx frown and look worried as hell at what would be so bad as to make The other man blush so much. Christian lent forward and kissed him.  
Jinxx gaped then got over the initial shock and kissed Christian back. ''Oh god..b..but...You kissed back...how comes you...always acted...that way...about ...you know...'' He asked slowly.  
''Because i...I was jealous,'' Admitted Christian slowly.  
''What...''  
''I..I've like...liked you..for ages...a..and I just...Didn't think...y..you did...'' Stuttered Christian blushing and looking at the floor, ''So ..I got angry...A..at everyone else...w...who could..'' Jinxx's only reply to this confession was to kiss him before pulling back frowning and rubbing at his eyes with a pained expression on his face as he got hit with a reminder of his headache hangover.  
''Poor baby,'' Mumbled Christian sympathetically and not at all sarcastically like he would if someone else in the band had been in this pain, ''Want me to get you anything?'' He asked Kindly.  
''Painkillers,'' Mumbled Jinxx slowly then adding for an afterthought, ''And more kisses!''  
''Okay,'' Smiled Christian happily Kissing Jinxx briefly about five times then walking of to the main room where the others were still smiling and freaking out the others in the process.  
''Morning?'' Questioned Ashley with one eye brow raised.  
''Morninggggg,'' Sang back Christian as he looked through the bag in the corner full of medical odds and sods for painkillers for Jinxx.  
''Someone's...happy...'' Commented Ashley keeping his eyebrow raised. ''What the hell happened, no offence dude...your never this happy!'' CC Grinned and tapped the side of his nose before practically skipping of once he had the painkillers to get them to Jinxx.  
''Oh wow...'' Gaped Andy, '' So ...so Gay!''  
''Yeah,'' Mumbled Ashley now with both eyebrows raised.  
''To be honest you can't talk right now,'' Pointed out Andy slowly.  
''I didn't skip!'' Shrieked Ashley in a sudden high pitched tone that made Andy giggle.  
''Your snuggling with some guy who made you dead...Its' gay!''  
''I knowww,'' Mumbled Ashley searching for a reasonable answer to give back, ''But Unlike CC I admit it!''  
'Woh...hold up!'' Andy held up his hands looking shocked, ''Since when was this?!''  
''Since Now,'' Giggled Ashley smiling.  
''You...and...that...'' Stuttered Andy slowly glaring at Ashley and his happy mood.  
''You can't talk,'' Sniggered Ashley, ''You dated a girl who thought that Biff and Kipper books were real literature!''  
''Yeah..Well...'' Struggled Andy trying to think of a reasonable come back to that, ''She was human and still alive, she didn't kill me!'' He grinned triumphantly thinking he had come up with the perfect come back.  
''Technically I'm no dead...so HA!'' Giggled Ashley looking thrilled with his come back which sounded more common sense then a smart come back to everyone else.  
''Your a vampire though!'' Argued Andy frowning and waving his hands about animatedly.  
''Rawr...''


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8  
Christian then got back to the room he shared with Jinxx and handed the curled up man some painkillers and a glass of water. ''Here you go.'' He smiled kissing Jinxx's forehead.  
''Thanks,'' Mumbled Jinxx smiling weakly whilst he sat up slowly up slowly to take the painkillers and water.  
''How are you?'' Asked Christian with concern deeply laced into his voice and showing in his eyes.  
''Okay..'' Mumbled Jinxx, ''Minus the Headache though...'' He admitted wincing which got another sympathetic look from Christian and another kiss on the cheek. ''I suppose everyone else is up already?'' He asked.  
''Mhm,'' Confirmed Christian, ''Ash is being all snugly with that dude...what's his face...erm...Frank!'' He grinned smiling and hugging Jinxx gently.  
''Did I do anything embarrassing last night?'' Asked Jinxx looking afraid of what Christian might answer.  
''Only throw up,'' Mumbled Christian in a so-so kind of way like he was talking about the weather and not Jinxx embarrassing himself, ''And Pass out...But you were cute,'' He added quickly at the scared and ashamed look on Jinxx's face.  
''...If you say...'' Mumbled Jinxx.  
''And you blushed when you kissed me,'' Christian said adding yet more to the list making Jinxx blush more, ''Like this,'' He grinned kissing Jinxx on the lips his grin getting even bigger when Jinxx kissed back blushing, ''Yeah like that''.

After a while They both joined the others in the main room to get some breakfast and After Christian had got some food and sat down on a sofa, Jinxx sat next to him smiling, Christian simply ignored Jinxx and tried to act like nothing had happened making Jinxx have a very crushed and upset look on his face which got worse when he noticed Ashley and Frank on one of the other sofas being very cuddly and close to each other nuzzling at each others necks and giggling like teenagers. After a few minutes Jinxx then suddenly stopped eating sighing, then stood up and walked out the room as quickly as he could with no explanation to the others or visible reason for the change. Christian called after him in a confused but worried tone, but was ignored as Jinxx continued to walk out in a rush, so Christian quickly followed him determined to find out what was wrong.  
He found him outside smoking and staring into the distance, ''What's wrong?'' He asked Him quickly with no greeting or any other pleasantry needed at this point.  
''Stuff,'' Mumbled Jinxx not looking around.  
''Talk to me,'' Begged Christian stepping forward so that he was standing next to jinxx, ''Is it because I was...funny...in there?''  
''It's not important,'' Shrugged Jinxx in the kind of tone people used when it did matter but they didn't want to tell you how much it mattered to them.  
''You are Important,'' Corrected Christian quickly looking very sure of himself, ''It is me isn't it?...I didn't mean to go all...Funny...I'm just used too it...'' He Stumbled around his words trying to explain his behaviour in the best way possible. When Jinxx gave no reply He sighed and gave up, ''I'll leave you be.''  
''I ... I just hated how you changed other people were around ... ashamed!'' Jinxx practically yelled out the words in a hurt tone finally turning towards Christian, ''if you weren't ashamed it wouldnt matter! You wouldnt care!''  
''I...I'm sorry,'' Stuttered Christian looking shocked at the full force of Jinxx's words and he ran back inside whilst Jinxx stood where he was as still as a statue resisting the urge to cry.  
Thankfully or unfortunately for Jinxx and Christian the others spotted Christian walking past the main room rubbing at his eyes like he was crying and soon they realised something must have happened. ''I think something just happened guys..'' Mumbled Ashley which earned him a no shit look from every other person in the room.  
''Jake...you go...'' Pleaded Andy doing his best puppy dog eyes impression, ''Everyone talks to you and no-one talks to me.''  
''you dont try,'' Corrected Jake rolling his eyes, ''but fine ill go talk to cc... if you talk to jinxx?''  
''fine.''

Andy walked outside heading towards where He knew Jinxx would be whilst Jake headed further inside to go and find Christian. ''HEY JINXXXXXX!'..whatssssss happpeneddddd' Giggled Andy in a happy tone to make sure at least one of them was cheerful in the conversation.  
''...Hi...'' Mumbled Jinxx raising one eyebrow at Andy's tone of voice ''And CC that's what.''  
''Welll...I guessed that much,'' Shrugged Andy his tone slightly less hyperactive and slightly more serious now, ''He looked...Upset...So...what happened then?'' The only Answer he got was a shrug, ''Come on...We all know about your crush thing! Jake was the wrong person to tell!''  
''he promised!'' Snarled Jinxx angrily, ''and i bet all that had to happen was someone to keep asking him for him to tell...''  
''I have no idea what your talking about...'' gulped Andy trying to look innocent and avoid eye contact at the same time, which in the end made him look more shifty and guilty.  
''Of course not,'' Mumbled jinxx alternating between glaring at the floor and glaring at Andy who watched him for a few seconds before letting his eyes widen as though he had realized the biggest thing in his entire life.  
''WaitDidyouandhim?andhe...ohhh...I got it...'' Andy gabbled out quickly before smiling to himself looking smug and very pleased with himself, ''You two are getting it on...and he freaked when he came into the room with you and he ignored you?'' Questioned Andy thankfully at a slower pace of speech this time, it gained him a deppressed nod from jinxx making him sigh, ''because he's never been with a dude before, poor thing,'' Andy said sighing sympathetically.  
''How comes your out here anyway?'' Jinxx asked finally his curiosity getting the better of him, ''You usually avoid things like this.''  
''Jake said it was you or CC,'' Andy Shrugged Slowly smiling slightly, ''And I can't really deal with crying people.''  
''H..He's crying?'' Gaped Jinxx shocked at this small piece of information.  
''Yeah...'' Confirmed Andy frowning, ''It's weird...So I chose you,'' But at this Jinxx just covered his face with his hands like he was starting to cry himself, ''Oh Don't you cry...I'm already out of comforting words.'' At this Jinxx ran past Andy back towards the building and then towards one of the currently empty and un-used rooms, eyes full of tears he refused to shed in front of anyone else. A few minutes later Andy followed heading towards the main room where everyone else was.  
''Well that's me done,'' Declared Andy to the general population of the room before sitting down on a bean bag heavily.  
''Is he okay?'' Asked Ashley looking concerned as Frank snuggled against his side more, Andy just shrugged and sighed before sitting down giving him all the answer he needed, ''tour hasn't even started properly yet and we're already a mess!''  
''The first gigs tomorrow,'' Stated Andy looking at everyone else in the room, ''if Chris and Jinxx are still like they are...It'll be so hard...''  
''We have no choice,'' Answered Ashley looking uncertain like he hoped something would magically cancel the show or fix their band mates problems.  
''I know.''

Inside the building Jake was having the same kind of situation with Christian who, when he had greeted him had simply stuttered at him telling him to go away. ''What's wrong?''  
''Nothing,'' Mumbled Christian gulping back tears unsuccessfully.  
''That's why your crying,'' Frowned Jake pointedly.  
''i..ill be fine jake..just…please….l..leave...'' Stuttered Christian hiding his face in his hands as his sobs grew louder.  
''Okay..'' Hesitated Jake looking unsure, ''Yeah you know where we are when you do wanna talk ,'' He mumbled before sighing and walking of feeling slightly guilty when he heard the sobs grow yet again louder.  
''How's CC?'' Asked Andy looking nervous when Jake had walked back to join them  
''A mess,'' Sighed Jake sadly, 'I dunno what to do.''

The next night came around and it was time for the gig they had been waiting for, unfortunately Jinxx was nowhere to be found. ''For Fucks sake someone find him!'' Snapped Andy.  
''I've looked everywhere I can think of,'' Mumbled Jake looking at the ground slightly fearful of Andy's wrath at this point.  
''Even the bus?''  
''Yeah.''  
''Dammit,'' Snapped Andy going to find their manager to deliver the bad news, ''Jinxx is missing.''


End file.
